Ayane x Pin Lemon
by Akira1213
Summary: Ayane just finished school, but when she's supposed to be happy, she's anxious. Anxious for what?


A Kimi ni todoke fanfic. I do not own the characters, only the story. Please enjoy!

Warning! Huge lemon!

**Ayane POV (Point Of Vue)**

School was over; everyone was outside taking pictures with comrades, looking cheerful and happy because another adventure was just around the corner. I was looking happy too, taking pictures and talking, but inside, I was sad. I was sad because I would never have the chance to see him again, my annoying teacher. Yes, Kazuichi Arai, a.k.a Pin was the one I would miss the most, excepting Chizu and Sawako. He had been one of the reasons I would get up in the morning for school and being so feminine. Ok, I have always been feminine. But I wanted him to notice that, to perceive when I got new piercings or haircut. I know he's a guy and he would never pay much attention to my hairs or anything, but I wanted him to look at me the same way I look at him: with respect, admiration and… maybe… love. I know it sounds CRAZY because it's Pin, but I don't figure out why I'm so attracted to him! It's painful to realize that our age could be the only thing that keeps him apart of me. *Sigh* I wish I was older…

**No POV**

Ayane was looking at Pin goofing around with some students, he looked happy so she turned her head to talk to Chizu. After a few minutes, she couldn't resist to look again at him. She turned her eyes in his direction and… he was looking at her with a very sad face! Suddenly, his face was illuminated by one of his big grin, waving at her and calling her name loudly.

''The hell you want?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Don't be so cold with me! I'm only wishing you good luck for your future life outside of this school!''

''Yeah, thanks.''

''You could at LEAST wish me good luck!''

''For what? Making the same thing as the past years?'' '_Why am I so cold with him? I should have been nice to him instead of being bitchy! I'm a total moron!'_

''Huh, well… you have a point! Haha! You're right I always do the same thing year after year, but I like it. Plus, those years that I had with you guys were truly special!''

''Oh, hum, geez, thanks! I don't know what to say!'' _'I really don't know what to say! Was it because of me, or because of the entire class that it was special?'_

''You don't have to say more! We'll see each other someday, when you'll all be grown up, and you'll know what to say! Because you'll be an adult! You'll be as fantastic as me!'' he said while walking back to the students he left.

''Yeah right''… _'I should wish him good luck.' ''_HEY! Good luck!''

He turned his face to watch her with a surprised face and he just smirked while nodding. When he did that, she could have sworn she was melting right there.

Later that day, the little group were at a table in the ramen shop of Ryu's father and eating ramen to celebrate the end of high school. After finishing their meals, they all went up to Ryu's room just to chill out and have fun. They heard someone run up the stairs, walk to the door and open while shouting: ''THEIR'S A PARTY AND NOBODY IS INVITING ME?'' It was Pin, as everyone were expecting, except for Ayane. She was so shocked to see him right here right now that she choked on her drink and spilled it everywhere around her. _'I should help her instead of just standing here.'_ Everybody was laughing out loud, but Pin took her by the elbow to bring her to the bathroom, so she could clean herself. He was smiling, but not laughing, so her mind was running everywhere in here head: _'why is he so calm? Why is it __him__ bringing me to the bathroom? Why is he so concerned about me? Am I supposed to thank him? What should I do? Oh my god we will be all alone in the tiny bathroom! What am I supposed to do?'_ She couldn't think more because they were already in the little room. Pin was trying to find a towel or something to dry her when she'll finish washing her t-shirt.

''It's sticky. I'd better just remove it''…

''The hell? You want me to rape you?'' _'What am I saying?'_

''What? I didn't say that! If I take it off I want you out of the room! I wouldn't remove my clothes in front of you just like that without any decency! You mad?''

''Oh… so I'd better go out.'' _' Now she's mad.'_

He didn't say another word, he just left her there so she could remove her t-shirt. After a few minutes he heard her say: ''Could you get me Chizu? I want her t-shirt. She can borrow one for her from Ryu, but I can't do that.'' He replied, ''yes'', and he went to talk to Chizu.

**Arai POV**

Why is she so pretty when she gets mad? It drives me crazy! She's only eighteen years old but she looks so mature and so… adult. Wait! I can't think like that! She's my student! Well, WAS my student. What now? I can't look at her in a different way! She's the same she was one month ago! But why do I have the feeling that… us… it could… NO! I cannot! It's just not natural!

''GAAAHH! I don't know what to do!''

''The hell Pin?'' Chizu asked. ''You just told me to bring a t-shirt to Ayane, you've done your job! You don't have to do anything else.''

''Oh, sorry. I was talking to myself. Nothing important! I'm going outside, just… taking some fresh air!''

''Ok…''

''Well, see ya later!''

''Yeah…''

I got away while Chizu was looking at me with a strange expression on her face.

Phew! That was close! Better pay attention next time I say my minds out loud. Still, I don't know to do. I don't even know if she actually likes me! I have the feeling that she's interested, but it's not easy to guess those things. *Sigh* I wish I was younger.

**No POV**

Ayane dressed up with the cloths of her friend and went to Ryu's bedroom where everyone was, but she didn't found Pin, she wanted to thank him for delivering the message to Chizu.

''Where is he?'' she asked.

''Oh, if you want to thank him he got outside, to take some fresh air or something.'' replied Chizu.

''Oh thanks!''

She went outside.

There he was, standing in the moonlight with a serious expression on his face.

''Hum, thanks… For the t-shirt… and the towel… and your help.''

''Oh, it's nothing!'' he said with a smile that she never saw. ''I always want to help everyone, you know.'' _'Especially you.'_

''Well, it didn't look like it, with the time you took for the corrections of our homeworks…''

''Hahaha! Yeah, I know I take my time for this, because I want it to be the best as possible!''

''Haha! Remember the time you forgot one of our test?''

''How could I forget that? Your face was memorable!''

''MY face?''

''Hum… well… I wanted to say the faces of everyone…''

'_Is it me or he's red? What the? Oh my… h-he's blushing! I can't believe it! I have to take a picture! No wait that would be rude. But he's so cute!'_

''Arai, you're cute when you're blushing.'' _'WHY DID I SAID THAT? DID I JUST CALLED HIM BY HIS NAME?'_

''I could say the same for you, you know.'' _'Why am I so serious? What's with that romantic atmosphere? I have to say something!'_ ''You're not just cute when you're blushing, but when you're mad too, and when you're cheerful, and… you're always cute in fact.'' _'WHY?'_

''Huh?'' _'Is he… is he telling me I'm pretty?'_ ''You think I'm cute?''

''For a student!'' _'Oh gosh, that was SO close! She could think I like her! Well, it's true, but that's not the point!'_

''Oh…''

'_Why does she seems so sad? Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to hear me say I actually find her cute?'_

'_What was I expecting? Him telling me he actually finds me cute? How fool can I be?'_

''Why do you look sad?'' _'Oh, I asked her…'_

''Huh?''

''You already said Huh.''

''Hum…'' _'He's serious. I should be serious too.'_ ''I-I tough you could actually find me cute…''

''It's… Well, it's complicated.'' _'How am I supposed to tell her what I feel for her? First, am I supposed to tell her my feelings? I think I should.'_

''You can tell me. If it's something that has to do with me, then I should now, don't you think?'' _'If he tells me he likes me I'll be the happiest woman in the entire world! But… What if he tells me he doesn't likes me?'_

''I-I like you! Ok? Is it SO unnatural for a teacher to like one of his students? I mean… It's not just a physical attractiveness, it's more! I always look at you the way I should look a woman my age. But, I don't look other women, I only look at you! And its supper creepy for you to hear that because I'm Pin-The-Always-Goofing-Around-Teacher. So, now you probably don't want to see my face anymore…''

**Ayane POV**

Is he serious?

''Are you kidding me?!''

I don't really know what I'm doing, but right now, in this moment, I only wanted to kiss him, so I did. He didn't pulled off. He seemed to be surprised, but he quickly fell into the kiss. At first it was soft, but after it became passionate, like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. We kissed for, I don't know how long, but when we pulled back for air, I saw in his eyes more than I could have imagined. There was far more than respect, admiration or love. Yes, there was some, but not only that. There was something I never saw in someone's eyes, I felt special.

''Ayane, I have to tell you something.''

He told me this while still holding me in his big arms. I never realised until now how he was muscular and how he was manly. I'm feeling a bit weird right now…

''Ayane? Are you all right?''

''I don't know, I'm sweaty…''

''Yeah, you're breathing is accelerating. We should get back inside and tell…''

''No! I want to stay with you!'' _'Now that we kissed I really want to stay with him.'_

''But, you have to get some rest!''

''Ok, but I still want to be with you. You have to tell me something don't you?''

''Yeah but it's not the time right now. Maybe you got a cold, I have to take care of you.''

''Then take me to your apartment.''

''WHAT? Isn't dangerous?''

''Pfff! Nonsense! You couldn't hurt a fly even if you would want to!''

''Ok let's go to my place, but you'll get some rest and after I'll take you home!''

''Sounds good…'' _'But I don't feel better, my head is starting to spin.'_

''You look a little pale, we should get going.''

''Yeah I'll text Chizu later.''

We began to walk without saying anything and it hit me: we're going to be all alone… What the hell went through my mind? It IS super dangerous! I know Arai wouldn't make a move on me, but I don't know if I won't! Oh, I'm not feeling very well, my heartbeat is racing in my chest. It hurts. I clung myself to him, I'm losing my balance.

''Oy, you ok?''

He put his arm around me, I feel safe.

''Yeah, is it far from here?''

''About fifteen minutes.''

When we reached his apartment door I nearly fell to the ground. Gosh I'm so nervous! Maybe he thinks I'm sick or something? He helped me get up and unlocked his door. We entered.

''You have been cleaning your apartment?'' _'I tried to sound funny, I don't think it worked.'_

''Yeah, Sawako told me it was better for not being sick.''

''Oh, I tough you were scared of her?''

''No! She exorcised me once! She's a good girl in fact!''

Exorcised? Oh yeah! The time we all went to help him because he was sick! It wasn't a demon nor a spirit in fact, it was just an illness.

''You should lie down on the bed, I'll get you a cold towel for your forehead. I think you have a fever.''

I sat on his bed.

''I don't think it's a fever, Arai.''

''What, how can you tell?''

''I know why I'm feeling like this.''

**Arai POV**

She seems so sure of her.

''Why are you feeling like this, Ayane?''

''I… What did you wanted to tell me, back at the restaurant?''

''It's… a secret…''

''Huh?''

I leaned, and kissed her. It's the most incredible feeling in the world, I can't describe it. Kissing her make me feel like I'm the most important person on earth for her. I withdraw myself from the kiss to embrace her petite body in my arms. I whisper softly to her:

''I love you, Ayane. I didn't want to admit it at first, but… I fell in love with you.''

''Arai… I love you too…''

Nothing beats those words, I'm feeling like on top of the world with those simple words. I'm feeling her breathing accelerating again. Is she… aroused?

''Arai…''

''Yes?''

''Do you… well… do you feel the same as me? I mean, right now… I'm feeling a bit weird… I think I know what's going on with me, but I never felt that way, even with my ex-boyfriend…''

''AYANE!''

I raised myself up. Did I really heard what she just say? She's… she's aroused…

''You… you want me to… I mean, you want us to?''

''I've been waiting this as long as you have been!''

''Oh Ayane… I love you so much! But, I can't do this it's…''

''It's what? Unnatural? Not meant to be? Common, age is not that important. It's only numbers.''

''Are you really ok with this? You want to lose your virginity with me?''

''I… I already…''

''Shhh, it's ok.'' he says while hugging her. ''Don't say it if it hurts to talk about it.''

''Thanks… I wished I had lost it with you…''

''Thank you. ''

*Smile*

''Well then… I'll be the only one…''

''What?!'' _'He's a virgin?'_ ''Oh that's cuuute!''

''No… That's not cute, and that's not really manly…''

''Oh common, you're the manliest man I saw in my entire life! And you're even sexier with your hairs down…'' she said in a whisper.

''Like this?''

I said it while flattening my spiky hairs. I always tough women found that cool and/or manly so I've always raised them up. She nodded and placed her right hand behind my neck, to lean me down on her lovely lips. While kissing, I couldn't resist to let my hands wander on her body: neck, collarbone, shoulders, arms, belly, waist, legs and thighs. She then broke the kiss with a questioning look:

''What are you waiting for?''

''Huh?''

''Your time to say huh, hehe. I said what are you waiting for? It's like you're avoiding the _**Spot**_.''

''Oh, well I don't want to do it quickly. I want to take my time…'' _'I'm going to make her SO aroused she'll scream my name.'_

''Mhhh, that's kinda sexy. My… ex, would do it real quick. I never had the time to really enjoy it.''

''Really? What a jerk! I'm not like that, I'll pleasure you Ayane.''

She then did a thing I wasn't anticipating: she rolled me over so she was on top. That's totally ruining my plans! Geez, what a girl! No, what a woman!

**No POV**

Ayane then began to slowly kiss him on the lips, chin, jaw, neck, but she was soon stopped by his t-shirt. They looked at each other and smiled a little before getting Arai's t-shirt off. She then continued to give him sweet little kisses on the collarbone, chest, abs and she went up while caressing him with her lips to his left ear, which was earn with a little moan.

''You can make more noises you know, Arai. I think it's sexy.''

''Ok.''

Without further words she continued to tease him by licking and sucking his earlobe until he rose up to meet her neck and he snuggled his head there. He then slowly took her t-shirt (that was, in fact, Chizu's) off and attempted to unclasp her black bra. She giggled a little, but helped him to undo it and then threw it somewhere in the room. Arai was in heaven: he was finally watching a real breast.

''You're gorgeous Ayane, I love you so much.'' he says while snuggling his head in her chest.

''Oh, Arai. I love you too!''

She then made a loud moan because he had now her left nipple in his mouth. That moan aroused him even more than he was and began to be uncomfortable with his pants so he rolled over her. He looked deeply in her eyes before beginning to kiss her and lick her breast, collarbone, neck and belly. He then took her pants off and saw a black tanga that suited her body perfectly. She raised a little so she could pulled down a little his pants and he removed the rest by himself. They were now only in panties and boxers and they felt a little nervous about what was going to happen next, but they were ready. They knew that the other person was the one they will be for rest of their life. Arai kissed her deeply before telling her:

''Wait here, I think I have some condoms in…''

''I take the pill and I used to put condoms with my ex, so no risks.''

''Oh…''

He smiled a little and then kissed her passionately while taking her panties down. He broke the kiss to look at her beautiful body again. He wasn't the only that wanted to see, she wanted to look at him too so she took his boxers off and gasped. It was bigger than the one of her ex. She smiled, leaned on her knees and put it in her mouth. Arai hadn't the time to react, he was now in ecstasy: it was way better than with his hand. After a few minutes he let out a: ''Ayane!'' to warn her that he was coming. He cummed in her mouth, but she couldn't swallow so she spit it in a hanky that was near of the bed. Arai then push her so he could put his head between her thighs, she gasped. He wanted to taste her too. He smelled her arousal and got more excited himself. She suddenly said: ''He never did that to me, so I can't tell you how to do it.''

''It's ok, I'll explore.''

Saying this, he winked at her. He looked at her womanhood for a moment and decided to touch her with his finger first. She moaned loudly to his touch, she never felt so excited in her whole life. He felt encouraged by her so he began to lick what he presumed to be her clitoris and she moaned louder. It was a sign that he was doing this well. Suddenly, he felt something wet and hot coming out of her and he heard her scream. But that scream was the sexiest he ever heard. She had an orgasm after a few minutes of him playing with her pussy.

''That…'' she panted. ''That was awesome Arai.''

''I never thought I would be good at this.'' _'Maybe it's because of this website that shows how to please a woman? Yeah, I probably shouldn't say that to her right now.'_

''Is this MY juice?''

''I think yes.''

''Never thought I would react like that to this.'' _'I wonder if he learned that somewhere or he's just good for this naturally?'_

''Ayane… you're my first, so please don't make fun of me.''

''It's ok Arai, I won't make fun of you. Now, come here…''

She put her hands behind his head and neck so he leaned forward. His manhood was now just a few inches from her womanhood. Their breaths were heavy and they were beginning to feel the hotness between them.

''I-I'm going inside.''

She nodded, and he went inside.

''O-Ouch!''

''I'm sorry did I hurt you?''

''Just a bit, it's been a while since and you're bigger so…''

''I see…''

He waited a couple of minutes to let her time to adjust to the new feeling. It was torture, not being able to move. It felt incredible inside of her, much more than everything he could have imagined. Ayane then moved her hips to signal him he could move again. So he did. Slow at first, but she moaned for more. It wasn't hurting anymore, it felt amazing.

''Arai, it's really good!''

''Ayane, I love you!''

And they kissed while making love. He sure was inexperienced, but he moved so easily that for a second Ayane believed he had lied to her. That thought was quickly banned, because Arai withdrew himself. He was coming after just a few minutes, but it was normal for him since he was a virgin. He looked a bit frustrated of coming quickly.

''Don't be mad Arai, its normal!''

''I know, but I wanted you to have fun too.''

''I had fun! It was better than everything I had been feeling until now!''

''Really?''

''Yes!''

She got up, but remembered that there was cum on her belly. She took the hanky that she used before to wipe off the white liquid on her and an idea popped in her head.

''Arai.''

''Yes?''

''Would you like to take a shower?''

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled one of his big grins.

''Of course I'd like to!''

They got up and went to the bathroom of Arai. It was tiny, but it didn't matter because they wanted to be close to each other. He started the shower and let Ayane enter first. She thought: He's really a gentleman. But her thoughts were cut off by him spanking her ass. She let out a little shriek and looked at him, surprised. He smiled evilly and entered the shower too. He hugged her from behind and began kissing her neck. The hot water was pouring on them and Ayane felt more turned on than ever. She felt his manhood pressing against her back and blushed like mad. She turned around and looked at him.

''Can I have the soap?''

''Oh, of course.''

He landed her the soap and she began cleaning her. Ayane gave him back the soap so he could get clean too. It was a pleasant atmosphere, like if they were living together in the same small apartment. They finished cleaning themselves, but they didn't get out of the shower yet. Arai wanted to try something he saw on internet.

''A-Ayane, I'd like to ask you something.'' _'I hope she doesn't say no, I always wanted to try this.'_

''Yes?''

''Would you make love in the shower?''

She smiled softly to him and whispered in his ear: ''I thought you would never ask.'' He blushed a bit and then kissed her passionately. He whispered back: ''Bent over.'' And it had the effect of a bomb for Ayane, she thought he was gaining more and more confidence and it was really sexy. She bent over so her ass was facing his hips. He touched her pussy with the tip of his penis and began playing with it.

''Quit the teasing Arai!''

''Oh? You want me to put it in?''

''Just do it!''

''Ask.'' _'Where is this confidence coming from? I don't care, I love this!'_

'_He's really confident now. This is so turning me on!'_ ''Please… put your penis inside of me!''

''If you insist!''

And he went in. She screamed his name in contentment. He grinned and began thrusting faster. It was different from the position she was accustomed, it went a little further and hitting deeper spots, but her knees were getting weaker and the water colder. Arai seemed to notice since he pulled off of her vagina and stopped the water.

''Let's go to the bed.''

She nodded and in an instant she was out of the shower in Arai's arms, who was almost running with a big erection. He laid her on his bed and she placed herself so they could keep doing what they were doing in the shower. He quickly got on the bed and kissed her ass cheeks before putting his hard member inside of her again. She moaned at the feeling. After a couple of minutes of thrusting hard in her he stopped. She protested and turned her head around to see what was going on.

''You should go on top.'' _'I really want to see this.'_

''Oh! I thought there was something wrong!'' _'Phew! He only wants to change positions.'_

''No, I just want to see more of your beautiful body.''

He got out of her and she turned around to kiss him passionately. They were already out of breath, but they keep going as Ayane went on top of Arai. They broke the kiss so she could position herself on top of him. She went down and they moaned together at the ecstatic feeling that went through their body. She began thrusting up and down and Arai took her butt in his hands and slapped it. She moaned really loud at the feeling, but kept going on. Their breath were accelerating, they were moaning each other's name and kissing roughly. Arai suddenly sat up and helped Ayane go faster. She began to moan louder and louder until she came. She collapsed into Arai's arms, not realising he also came.

''That was awesome Ayane!''

''I've never had an orgasm as good as this one!''

''Really? I guess I'm just too good at this!''

She smiled softly at him before kissing him. She snuggled herself in his neck and said: ''I love you.''. He smiled, hugged her and whispered: ''I love you too.''. He rolled them over and got out of her. He lay down next to her and pulled the blankets (that had fallen off the bed) on them and they fell asleep.

After what seemed like hours, they awoke because of Ayane's phone ringtone. She took it and read a text message from Chizu.

''I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! It's 9:47 in the morning and you didn't answer your phone when I tried to call you yesterday! Where are you? What are you doing?''

''Calm down Chizu! I'm O.K. When did you tried to call me? I was maybe asleep you know.''

''No you weren't because I called at your house and your mother said you weren't home! WHERE ARE YOU? I needed you last night and you weren't there!''

''Why did you need me? And where are YOU?''

''In Ryu's bed…''

So that's it! Tell me if you want more of Kimi ni todoke!

Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
